Valentine's Tease
by ZombieJazz
Summary: EXTENDED.O/S Valentine's interlude set up in the Liv/Will/Noah AU for the fans of that series of stories. Some reference to (re-write of) the red dress scene in Monster's Legacy. Will tries to do something nice - and romantic - for his wife on Valentine's Day. But her job always seems to throw a bit of a wrench in any of their plans. Story 8 of series (sort of).
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Valentine's Tease**

**Author: ZombieJazz**

**Fandom: Law & Order: SVU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Law and Order SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. The characters of Will (and his family) and Noah have been created and developed for the sake of this AU series.**

**Summary: O/S Valentine's interlude set up in the Liv/Will/Noah AU for the fans of that series of stories. Some reference to the red dress scene in Monster's Legacy.**

Will sighed and glanced at his watch again. He was already in his coat in the foyer of their brownstone – and had been for about ten minutes. It'd actually been ten minutes since his wife had told him she'd be down in a minute - which he'd taken as an indication he should start readying himself to go out the door. He'd clearly misunderstood what 'down in a minute' meant and was now starting to overheat. But he knew as soon as he took his coat off – she'd appear.

"Liv, com'on, let's go," he called as he stepped down the narrow hallway and gazed up to the top of the stairs – where he couldn't see any sign of her, nor could he hear enough movement to gauge if she was in the bedroom or bathroom – or if she was even still breathing up there.

But then she called back – clearly from the bathroom, "You did make a reservation, right?"

He sighed louder and rolled his eyes a little bit – only because he knew she couldn't see it. "Yes, Liv. It's Valentine's Day. I'm not stupid. I know we needed a reservation …"

"Well – you only told me about any of this last night. So you were able to get a reservation, right?" she called out again – in her authoritative, expected confirmation tone.

She'd been nagging him about it since she got in the door – late – from work. Of course, she'd been skeptical about it enough when he'd brought it up the night before – that he was taking her out for Valentine's, that he had the babysitter coming over and reservations made. He thought she was outright going to decline going. Sometimes it felt like he wasn't ever allowed to surprise her or do something nice for her – not without asking permission first.

"Yea, I've got a reservation," he confirmed for her again. "But if you don't hurry up – we're going to miss it. What are you doing up there anyways? Dressing for the Oscars? Hurry up."

She'd booted him out of their upstairs bedroom area as soon as she'd finished showering upon her whirlwind arrival from work. He'd gaped at her in disbelief.

"I need to get ready too," he protested. "Is there some reason I can't get changed up here?"

She shrugged at him and glanced at him in the mirror above their dresser, where she was starting to work on brushing and drying her hair. "I just want some privacy. Just take you stuff downstairs – use that bathroom or change in Noah's room," she said and gestured at where he'd laid his clothes out on the bed and had just been about to change.

He gaped at her more. "Seriously?"

She nodded a bit more sternly. "Yes, Will," she said. So he sighed and started to collect his clothes before ducking into the bathroom to grab a couple of his own toiletries too. He thought she was being more ridiculous. "Try to get Noah to eat something before we head out too," she ordered as he started down the stairs.

He glanced at her and sighed again. His Valentine's Day plans weren't going exactly as planned so far. And, with the rate she was getting ready at – he was starting to think the entire plan was going to be a bust soon.

He looked into the living room where Noah and his babysitter were working at setting up a game of Memory.

Kimberly was in for a rude awakening. Noah kicked ass at that game. Will thought he had a good memory and was great at deduction and picking out patterns - but Noah still seemed to win the stupid matching game the majority of the time. To the point that Will had tried to figure out some probability equations for his deductions to make sure he was picking more of the matching cards. But after Noah found his first two pairs – that seemed to be it. It was just flip, flip, flip, flip. Will might as well not even be playing with him. Olivia said it was because he was thinking too much about a game designed for children ages three and up.

"You don't need a math equation or some gamification theorem to play, Will. Just match the cards," she teased him.

Of course she seemed to beat him at the game near constantly too. He was starting to suspect that both her and Noah had some sort of cheating scheme. Or maybe she was just really good at observation and deduction too. That'd make sense – sort of – it was her job.

"I'll be down in a minute," Olivia called at him again. Will wondered if that meant in another ten minutes. "Where's the reservation?"

He snorted and again rolled his eyes. Further evidence that his wife and surprises didn't go together. She'd asked that multiple times already too.

"I'm still not telling you that," he said, his one foot on the first step now as he thought about if he should break his exciled status and go up there and try to hurry her along.

"OK. Which part of town?" she asked instead. Apparently she thought a rephrased question might yield a better clue.

"I'm not telling you that either."

"Not Little Italy, right?" she called at him with that edge to her voice again that said she was sure he'd likely screwed this up.

"No, Olivia," he sighed more audibly and slightly annoyed. "You've made very clear numerous times that Italian is not a suitable option for special occasions. And you made very clear this morning that you did not want to be eating in Little Italy. I heard you."

"So where then?" she asked.

"Get down here – and I'll show you. I'll take you to where we're going," he called and shook his head and looked back to the living room where he saw Kimberly was gazing at him with a smirk. He gave her a smile. "In a few years don't you be doing this to your boyfriend," he told her. "You'll drive him crazy and not in a good way."

The girl blushed a little bit and looked back to Noah who seemed pretty oblivious to the on-goings. But the little boy was very used to how he and his mother interacted – or rather bickered back-and-forth. To Noah it was normal. The bickering might as well be proclamations of love as far as Noah was concerned. They seemed to be as far as Will and Olivia were too.

Will finally saw movement at the top of the stairs and glanced back up there. His eyes initially landed on her face in his upward gaze – but then quickly moved scanning the rest of her body, as he very nearly slack-jawed gaped at her.

His eyes moved first back down to her feet and her heels that near perfectly matched her skin tone before working up her legs and defined calves to where the dress fell just above her knees. It was a deep red. Will found himself almost thinking of it was a blaze red as his eyes reached her hips and observed how the material hugged there – before his eyes wandered up higher and settled a little too long on how the V-neck seemed to come down in a way that just accentuated her breasts even more. He finally managed to move beyond that – tracing his eyes up her chest and bare shoulders – her long, bare olive arms before finally coming back to her face – her lips – and then again to her eyes.

She gave him a small smile and a slight shake of the head as she finished coming down the steps. His hand immediately landing on her hip and placing a kiss against her cheek – near her jaw line – as she did.

"Wow," he mouthed, as he stepped back from her and examined her again. "You look amazing."

She gave him another little – almost coy – smile and worked at adjusting his metallic red bowtie that was peaking out through his unbuttoned coat.

"So this is why you weren't upstairs looking for help with tying your tie," she teased again.

"Like it?" he asked.

She adjusted it a little bit more – trying to get it to sit slightly differently than it was.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore nutty professor on me …" she said drily. "I could get used to it."

He allowed a small smile. He knew she would think it was quirky – but he also knew that she'd come to like his quirks. So now he sometimes just tried to push her buttons with it. The fact she hadn't said something awful and made him go change – meant that she didn't mind it – that she likely even sort of liked it.

"I could get used to this too," he said, still examining her. Though with the position they were standing in - while she still fiddled a bit with the bowtie and smoothing her palm over the buttons and front of his charcoal shirt – it almost felt like he was looking down her front. Not that he really minded that view either – nor was she protesting his gaze. "New dress?"

"You're very observant, Will," she teased, as she finished her minor adjustments of his attire.

He gave her a little smile. "Maybe we should be sending Kimberly out with Noah to our reservation – and we'll stay here," he suggested and wagged his eyebrow a bit.

She rolled her eyes and whacked him in the centered of the chest with the back of her hand before moving off towards the closet to retrieve her coat.

"I don't think so," she told him. "Part of the fun of getting dressed up is making you look at it for a while."

Will snorted and moved along with her, taking her coat from her hands as she took it off the hanger and holding it out to help her out it on.

"Ooooh, I'm looking," he said, as he slipped the warm material up and over her bare shoulders. She was going to need the coat against the cold in a dress like that.

"Sweets, come say goodbye to me and Daddy, please," she called as she started fastening the coat.

Their son galloped into the foyer before she got it too far done up and his face light up at the red dress too. "YOU LOOK LIKE A VALENTINE, MOM!" he declared.

Olivia let out a small laugh at that and smiled, crouching down more to his height. "Then you better give me some hugs and kisses – because you know those are always on a Valentine," she told him.

Noah didn't have to be asked twice yet to bestow affections on his mother and crushed into her. Olivia held him tightly for several seconds and Will saw how her eyes drifted shut momentarily in the little boy's embrace.

She was always trying to enjoy every last one of them from her little boy – like there might not be another. But they'd all been through enough they knew not to take for granted that there would ever be another. She eventually pulled away from him slightly and planted two short kisses against his cheek before reaching up to wipe away at the near invisible mark that her no-smudge lipstick had left.

"You be good for Kim," she urged Noah as she thumbed at his cheek. "And, you go to bed when she tells you, sweets. I want you in bed and asleep when we get home."

"But Moooom…" he whined.

Olivia just shook her head and caught his eyes firmly. "It's a school night," she told him seriously. "You're going to bed on time, Noah. No arguing."

He huffed at her and crossed his arms tightly. But she gave him the stern mommy look that even Will couldn't really stand looking at for too long. And, Noah shortly let out the breath in his puffed chest and his shoulders slumped forward.

"Fine," he said in a way that hinted that those pre-teen years are likely creeping up on them far quicker than they even wanted to imagine.

"Good boy," Olivia said and tapped his butt off in Will's direction. "Say good-bye to Daddy."

Will grabbed him by the armpits and shook him around a little bit to some giggles before hoisting his weight further up his chest and settling Noah against him – giving him a hug but still rocking him slightly side-to-side.

"So, we're listening to Mommy, right?" he confirmed. "You're going to be behaving for Kim and in bed by 8:30?"

Noah sighed at him. "Yes, Daddy."

Will nodded. "I hope so – because I want a good report so we can go to the comic book store this weekend."

Noah eyed him – like he was trying to call his bluff. Will wasn't bluffing, though. Threats of having their weekly comic shop visit revoked seemed to work even better than skimming his allowance. It had taken follow-through a couple times but after Noah realized it wasn't just a veil threat – it had been working wonders. Or at least it was for the moment. Who knew how long it would last.

"I'll be good," Noah assured him.

Will smiled and give him his own small kiss before returning him to the floor. "Good."

"So – we should be back by about midnight at the latest," Olivia told their babysitter, poking her head back into the living room as Noah trotted back in there. "Call us if anything at all comes up. All his medical information – his nurse and doctor's phone numbers are on the fridge. His night pills are sitting on his bedside table. So just make sure he takes them with a full glass of water when he goes down."

"Yes, Mrs. McTeague," Kim nodded quietly.

Will smiled a little. Somehow the Gomez girls got away with calling Olivia that. They were about the only ones. And, he thought the only reason they were allowed was because it was usually him that ended up arranging the babysitting and they might not even realize what Liv's surname was. She probably didn't want to chastise or correct them on the risk it might intimidate them and send their main, and trusted, babysitting options packing.

The Gomezes only lived five doors down and their two teenaged daughters had proven to be trustworthy and responsible – and Noah seemed to like them and behave for them. Maybe more importantly – Olivia liked and trusted their parents and liked that responsible adults were so close by should something come up with their little boy while they were out.

The girls took turns babysitting Noah – and sharing the wealth of the babysitting dollars. The information Olivia had just prattled off wasn't new to the girl – but she still repeated it every time they went out.

Will knew Olivia probably would've preferred Rachel – the older of the two girls. But Rachel was a senior in high school now - and had her own boyfriend and plans for Valentine's Day. At 15, he and Liv probably still had a couple more years with Kimberly before she had her own plans on the various holidays and Friday and Saturday nights to be too interested in watching Noah for them. For now, though, Kimberly was just as capable as Rachel at entertaining the little boy anyways. She really just had to play and watch TV with him for a couple hours before he'd go to bed and she could watch her own shows, talk or text or surf on her phone or do her homework until they got home. They already had him fed and in his PJs for her.

"Is your sister coming over to hang out later?" Olivia asked a little hopefully. Often when Kimberly was alone with Noah, Rachel would come over later in the evening to keep the girl company if they planned to be out until the wee-hours of the next morning, which honestly didn't happen that much.

"No," Kim – the shyer of the two girls – said quietly. "She's on a date. But Mom said she'd check in when her and Dad get home. They're just going out to dinner. They won't be late."

"OK," Olivia said and glanced at Will.

Every time they went out, she seemed to have this hesitance about leaving. Will understood. Their little boy was sick. It was hard to leave him sometimes. But they also needed their own breaks and time alone – and a life, a chance to be a couple and individuals and people besides Noah's parents or their jobs. And the worry and hesitance was a little funny considering Noah was long over shedding tears or putting up a fight when they went on a date. Even now he was already back over at the coffee table – and very clearly cheating at the moment – picking up tiles and peaking at the pictures while his mother talked to his babysitter. He didn't care they were about to leave. He cared about winning the game – apparently by whatever means necessary.

Will grabbed his wife's elbow a bit. "Com'on, Liv, seriously," he urged. "They're fine – and if we don't get going, we really are going to miss our reservation at this point."

She nodded and gave another small smile to Kimberly.

"OK – night, sweets," she called at Noah again, who barely glanced at her. "I'll come in and give you a kiss when we get home."

"Bye Mom," Noah mumbled and flipped over a matching pair he'd 'found'. "FOUND ONE!"

Will snorted and tugged her elbow again. "Com'on," he said quietly.

She nodded and that time really did follow him out the front door, though stood and waited in clear indication that he was expected to lock it behind him – which he did.

She leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek as he did get it shut, and she finished pulling on her gloves.

"Oh, com'on," Will teased. "Noah got two. You need to share the wealth more than that."

That got a small smile from her but she glanced up and down the street a bit as he started to move down their few steps to the street.

"You have to woo me a bit more before you earn much more than that," she told him and took a hold of his offered hand as she made her way down the stairs in her heels.

"Mmm," Will smiled at that and linked his arm with hers as they started to walk down the street towards Columbus Avenue. "So what do I have to do to get the Valentine's Grand Slam?"

Liv shot him a bit of a disgusted look for that comment but then just shook her head. "Avoid saying things like that to start," she said. "And, not be taking me to any sort of sports match tonight where a grand slam is an actual thing."

Will gave her a bit of a shocked look. "Fuck," he declared and stopped in his tracks. "What am I going to do with these tickets then?" He watched her face – as that look washed over it where she was quickly trying to judge if he was being serious or just B. her. He let out a small laugh. "Relax," he smiled. "I'm smarter than that."

She snorted. "Some days I wonder."

Will shook his head and gave her a bit of a sideways look. "Yea. That's why I keep my PhD at the office – so you aren't always questioning where I bought it."

She smiled at him at that. "Where did you buy it again?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Some nice fellow sent me an email offering it up for a bargain basement price that I just couldn't turn down."

Liv nodded. "Ah. That explains a lot. Probably like why we're walking and not taking a cab … "

"Just a short walk," Will put back at her.

"So we're going somewhere close?" Liv asked, glancing at him a little surprised at that.

It wasn't like they'd spent a lot of time sampling the restaurants in their neighborhood. When they did go out on one-on-one dates they usually went a bit farther afield to really try to get away from the house for at least a couple hours. But even in the family dinners and brunches they'd had out – they hadn't really found anything in the Upper West Side that they were particularly enamored with beyond some of their coffee shops and breakfast spots. Taking her out for Valentine's in the Upper West Side likely would've been a bust – and he was smarter than that. And, even though the planetarium just down the street was holding what sounded like a great V-Day outing to him – he'd been smarter than that too.

"We're going somewhere close to grab a cab …" he allowed.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

He didn't like her annoyed sound and look – but he didn't know what she wanted to him to do about it. He couldn't magically make a cab appear out of nowhere. He figured they were lucky they lived near a major roadway – because as amazing as she looked, her feet and legs looked a little cold. "We're almost to Columbus. I'll hail us one there. I didn't know you'd be walking anywhere in heels like that."

That at least seemed to earn a small smile and eased the momentary tension a bit.

"Your score card isn't doing too good so far to get that Valentine's Grand Slam ..." she allowed in a small tease back.

Will shrugged indifferently. "Ah well ... Noah never lets us sleep alone on date night anyways."

It was like he knew that maybe sex was on the table on date night and was bound-and-determined to wedge himself between them to keep that from happening. Or if he didn't end up in bed with them – it seemed to suddenly be a night where he wet the bed or was up puking. It was like they had some sort of date-night curse. Could get out of the house for a good time – but those good times didn't continue after they got into the bedroom most of the time.

Olivia seemed to acknowledge the reality of that statement and snorted but still shot him a look for his passiveness. "With that attitude you aren't even going to get a kiss goodnight on the stoop."

Will gave her a faux appalled face. "What? Not stoop make-out? That's the only reason I even plan date nights."

Liv snorted again even louder at that. "Oh, trust me, it shows."

Will gave her a more genuine smile and pulled his hand out of his pocket, breaking their linked arms and tugging her gloved hand from her coat pocket to hold in his. It earned him a returned smile.

"You dress like this on more of our date nights and maybe I'd try a little harder," he teased.

She let out a little laugh and gave him a look, jokingly yanking her hand away from his – though he kept their grip firm – not letting her get away.

"I think maybe you're supposed to more focused on thinking about working towards what's under the attire than the actual attire," she instructed him at that. "Dating 101, Will. The package – not the packaging."

Will met her eyes at that. "Ooooh. Is that so? Some how I thought I was supposed to thinking about what's here and here ...", reaching his opposite hand out and tapping it gently against her heart before moving to knock to rap his knuckles again her head.

She jerked her head away from him a bit. "Don't mess up my hair."

He rolled his eyes at her. She could be such a girl sometimes. Sometimes he forgot just how amazingly feminine she could be – then she'd do something like wear a show-stopper dress and get all finicky about her hair and make-up.

"OK - I'll save that for later," he put back at her.

She snorted again and gave him another look – a little too teasingly. "Maybe … If you're lucky."

He laughed and smiled. "Yeah. Exactly. If I get lucky. But you kind of came with about the most expensive contraceptive in the world. So I'm not keeping my hopes up with anything else."

She smiled a bit more widely at that and looked at him. "But he's really cute contraceptive," she added on behalf of their son.

Will grinned a little and nodded in agreement. "He is ... But how much did he cost last year again?"

Olivia gave him another small snort for his efforts and shook her head. "Don't even think about it - or his mood-killing powers are working their magic before you even convince me to let you into my bed."

"Our bed," Will corrected.

She shook her head more firmly at that. "Hmm. No. My bed. We tossed yours."

It was Will's turn to snort at that and to roll his eyes. "I love you," he informed her sarcastically.

She gave him that shit-eating smirk of hers – that he really was completely in love with, no matter how much of a smart-ass it made her look sometimes. She could pull it off.

"I know," she told him.

Will just gave her another small headshake and looked up and down the street. He couldn't see a cab in sight at the moment. But he knew there would be one by soon. It was a busy intersection and it was around dinner on a greeting-card holiday. He'd be able to wave something down for them soon – he hoped.

"You ever stop think that maybe you won over the head and heart a little quickly but took what ... another year to get the rest of this," Olivia said as she waited for him to get their ride in order, gesturing again at her outfit, even though most of was hidden under her winter coat at the moment. "Maybe you should reflect on why that was ..." she teased.

He glanced at her – and held up his hand as he spotted an available taxi coming their way. "Oh. I know why …" he said as the cab pulled up and he opened the door for her to get in. "It was my cardigans," he added as she took her seat and arranged herself – but he took her a bit off guard and she let out a loud, hearty laugh and smiled widely at him.

"I did hate your cardigans," she told him, as he got in too. "They were so frumpy professor."

He smiled. "Hmm. Yeah. But I'd like to point out that someone else in the house now has their own giant collection of cardigans and assorted sweaters."

Liv snorted at him and slapped him lightly in the center of the chest with the back of her hand. "I was just trying to keep up with your fashion sense."

Will smiled more at her – leaning slightly into her, "Ooooh. You know what I like ..." he said in a fakery seductive voice, meeting her eyes for a moment before leaning up to the cabbie. "South Ferry, please," he told the driver.

Liv looked at him with wider and disbelieving eyes as he settled back into his seat. "South Ferry?" she asked. "What the hell are we doing?"

Will shrugged. "I know how much you love taking the ferry back-and-forth to Staten Island. Thought it'd be a good, cheap date."

She gaped at him for a moment and then settled back into her seat a bit more too – widening the gap between them a bit and breaking the bit of physical touch they'd had as they huddled in the back seat. She rubbed at her eyebrow and considered their destination.

"If this date includes Valentine's dinner at your parents – we might be getting a divorce," she finally said.

Will looked at her and said flatly, "What if it includes a luxurious stay in the loft above my brother's garage?"

She shook her head at him. "Then I'm getting out of this cab now."

Will smiled more and then took her hand again, pulling it into his lap and shifting his knees to invade some of her space again until she let hers knock against his. "We aren't going to Staten Island. It's a surprise. You'll like it. I promise."

She considered him. "I don't know what there's to like at the ferry terminal," she said.

He shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

They hadn't really talked for the rest of the cab ride down. Though, Olivia had kept a hold of his hand and eventually settled her one shoulder and some of her weight against him as she gazed out the window at the passing traffic and city lights.

The ride actually proved to be fairly quick considering the time of day and that lots of people were likely trying to get to where they were going for their various dates and non-dates and Valentine's and Anti-Valentine's and wine-and-dine events. Will was thankful for that, though. He thought they were cutting things kind of close at that point.

After he'd settled the fare and gone around to open his wife's door, he took her hand and gestured on their walk down to the dock. "One of the charter boats is boarding here tonight," he clarified her as they made the walk over and he suspected she was really starting to wonder if he was bluffing about the Staten Island Ferry or not.

She snorted at that and looked at him – a little teasingly but with an underlying seriousness too. "Will – are you taking me on a booze cruise?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at her seriously. "No," he filled in with a touch of firmness so she knew not to knock it too much before she tried it – since he was really trying to do something nice for her, for them. "It's a romantic Valentine's Day cruise. With a fancy dinner and champagne and live music and dancing. And views of the city."

He gestured a bit at the boat – a rather luxurious four-deck yacht – as they got into the line of people waiting to board. He started to dig again to reach his inside pocket to retrieve their boarding passes and dinner reservation tickets – but Olivia leaned in closer to him.

"And full of tourists," she said a bit more quietly to him, likely not to offend anyone around them - but him. Offending him rarely seemed to matter – until after the fact.

Will glanced at the line of couples ahead of them and the couple that had already queued up behind them. They all just looked like sweethearts dressed up for a night out to him.

"I have no idea if they're tourists," he put plainly. "You want to start asking people where they're from? I'm sure the tourists will be very excited to get the chance to talk to a real-live NYPD detective."

She eyed him – a little surprised at the tone in his comeback. Maybe she had still just been teasing. But he got the sense there was definitely some truth about her distaste of spending an evening surrounded by tourists in the tease.

"So who should we start the small talk with first?" he asked and gestured to couple ahead of them who were more than likely overhearing their conversation.

Olivia just held his eyes and stayed silent. He finally sighed and broke the eye contact – going back to retrieving the pieces of paper from his pocket. Sometimes she drove him crazy. It felt like there was no pleasing her. He'd thought she'd like the cruise. It combined a lot of things she normally enjoyed on an evening out. He hadn't considered that the number of tourists on the boat versus New Yorkers might affect her perspective on if it was a quality Valentine's – or even date – activity. But she made no further comment for the moment as they inched their way towards the gangway.

Just as he handed the tickets to the crewmate at the bottom of the ramp checking people's paperwork, she leaned in again and quietly stated, "We better have a private table."

He rolled his eyes and glanced at her as the young man gestured for them to make their way onboard. "Oh, only the best for you, babe," he said a little sarcastically at that point. He still was feeling a little stung. "Not just a private table – but a private, window table." She gave him a small smile but he just gestured for her to lead the way. "Ladies first."

She snorted – now clearly thinking he was over-reacting, though she wasn't saying it. But she stepped ahead of him, passing another crew member who held out a single red rose in her direction. "For the lady," he offered.

Olivia smiled more widely and genuinely at the man and took it – twisting it slightly in her fingers and holding it out to show off a little smartly to Will before turning her attention back to the incline in heels.

"He hands you a rose and gets a smile - and what do I get? You know - technically - I paid for that rose. It's part of the package," he mumbled as he followed behind her.

She turned as she got to the top and waited for him – holding on her hand and then very nearly grabbing his as he reached the deck. She squeezed it tightly.

"You make me smile lots, Will," she assured him, with a much larger seriousness and firmness to the statement – her eyes speaking volumes. The teasing was over. She knew she'd hurt his feelings – and that clearly wasn't her intention. So he needed to let it go too so they could enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Welcome aboard," a female crew member greeted again as they got a couple steps away from the gangway and held out her hand for their dinner reservations. She examined them as Will handed them to her. "You'll be dining in the piano bar tonight," she said. "It's on the balcony level. You'll find the steps up – just down there," she gestured.

Will gave a small nod and took the tickets back, again leading his wife down the deck towards the stairs.

"Piano bar?" she asked with a bit of a smile in her voice.

Will glanced at her and gave her a small shrug. "Well, I thought you'd like the piano bar over the quartet or DJ," he allowed.

She smiled at him some more and gave his hand another squeeze. "You thought right," she told him.

He let himself relax a bit more at that and returned her smile. He'd done something right.

He knew Olivia liked listening to and watching him play the piano. He knew she had a rather extensive jazz collection – include just piano jazz – in their music library. And, they'd been on a couple dates to some restaurants that had had live piano music that she'd made some little comments about in the past – indicating she'd thought that had been a nice treat. He'd apparently deduced all that enough for his picked dining level not to be a bust.

But it was clear too that Liv was just letting down the sarcasm and the teasing to let them have a good night too. She knew he was trying so she was trying and that was just making him try again. They couldn't let a minor little blip of their teasing rubbing one of them the wrong way ruin their night. They got so few nights out. They had to take advantage of what they got.

That had been fairly easy after they'd gotten into the dining room, though. Liv had seemed pretty pleased with being handed her flute of Champagne immediately upon entrance – as well as the rest of the bottle of sparkling wine and strawberries waiting for them at their table when they were seated. And – he hadn't lied – they did have a private window table. She became rather set on looking out it. He knew too that she loved getting a chance to see the cityscape at night – as all the buildings lit up the sky and twinkled and danced in their reflections on the water. She often opted on them riding the ferry back from his parents' in the evening so she could gaze at it. This cruise would give them some other views than what they'd become used to seeing. He knew they'd both like that too.

They'd chatted quietly and listened to the pianist as he started to play in the dining room. She'd seemed pleased with the menu as well, though, she'd rather quickly decreed that they each had to order something different. Basically it meant she wanted to have a chance to taste everything – seeing as there were only two starter choices and he knew she wouldn't be ordering the ravioli off the list of mains – since Italian food apparently was the banned from all special occasions. Why? He didn't quite understand.

Will didn't really care about the starters – spring-mix salad or crab cakes? He'd eat either. He'd happily split both. But he didn't like her decree for the mains. With ravioli eliminated that left steak, chicken and salmon choices. She knew he wouldn't order steak – they both rarely ate red meat. But he also knew that she'd be ordering the salmon – so he was expected to order the chicken.

"I think I'm going to get the salmon," he put out there before she'd stated it was her preferred her choice.

She shook her head though. "No. I'm getting the salmon. Order the chicken."

He looked at her. "But the salmon sounds good."

She smiled in a little too much of a self-satisfied way at him. "I know it does. I'll share some of mine with you."

He snorted and shook his head at her. "Or we could both get our own – and then not have to share."

"That's no fun," she informed him. "The chicken sounds good too. Stuffed? Gruyere, spinach, sun-dried tomatoes? I want a bite of it too. Get it."

He grinned at her. "How about you get the chicken – and I'll get the salmon?"

"Mmm," she mumbled after taking another sip of her wine. "Nope. I've liked salmon longer than you. I get first dibs on the salmon."

He sighed and shook his head but reached across table and took her hand. "You're so fucking difficult," he told her softly with a gentle smile.

She grinned at him and shrugged.

"And you always have to win," he added for her.

She shrugged and smiled a bit wider. "Maybe," she allowed.

He snorted. "There's no maybe about it, Olivia."

But she just smiled even more and brought her other hand to put on top of their clasping.

They'd enjoyed their meals. Though she did end up picking off his plate more than he was allowed to pick off hers. That was pretty much on par, though. If she liked the dish, he wasn't really allowed to touch it - beyond a taste - until she was done with it. She rarely cleaned her plate, though. Especially not when she'd taken multiple forkfuls of his meal instead of her own. But it was one of her annoying little quirks he sort of loved about her. A woman picking food off his plate would've likely more than annoyed him with just about anyone else. With Olivia – it was just Olivia.

He'd had to get her to down another glass of wine – but he'd managed to cajole her into joining him on the dance floor. He thought she was playing more hesitant than she actually was. She also knew how much she liked to slow dance with him – and silly dance. Not that there were a lot of silly dance opportunity on their level. He thought if they went down to the DJ level of the boat – they might get that. But he was happy to get to hold her and just gently sway. The closeness was about the best part to him anyways. He thought it was likely why she liked dancing so much too. They were both just hesitant about any sort of physical affection in public. It'd taken them forever to even hold hands in public – or bestow hugs and kisses to each other just around their close friends and family. They'd even had a discussion and some practice sessions before having to kiss in front of prying eyes at their wedding reception.

Still, even though the dancing as nice, eventually they'd both decided to get away from the noise and the crowding of the other couples and had retrieved their coats and headed out onto the deck. It'd been a little cold in the night and winter air out on the water. But they were used to it. They almost always spent the trip back across to Manhattan from Staten Island out on the deck gazing at the city. Olivia wanted to get to do that now just as much as he did. So the walked around their deck level first – linked arm-to-arm, her cuddling into his side just a bit, her cheek occasionally finding his shoulder.

Olivia leaned into him as they passed about the fifth couple on that level who were clearly more than enjoying their time on the cruise. "There are a whole lot of middle-aged people out here necking," she whispered.

He snorted and looked at her, reaching the stairs leading up to the sky deck. "Yeah – and I'm trying to find us a personalize spot to get on some of that too."

She let out a small laugh and smacked him across the back as he clambered up the narrow staircase that seemed almost more like a ladder than stairs. He stood and looked down on her as she started up behind him.

"Careful," he warned. "They're pretty narrow."

"If I can pursue a suspect in boots with heels – I think I can manage seven steps, Will," she mumbled at him, but accepted his hand as she got neared the top.

There was only one other couple up on that deck – likely because it was a bit windier and slightly more challenging for most people to get up to in their fancy wear. Not to mention – it was definitely farther away from the music, dancing and booze. But that was pretty much what they were looking for – some quiet and privacy to just enjoy being together.

Olivia picked a spot against the railing for them and leaned against it – looking out across the water and towards the city. Will stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his chest into her back.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked. He was a little concerned about her with her near bare legs and sleeveless dress – even though she was now covered in her warm wool winter coat.

"Mmm," she nodded wordlessly. But pressed more firmly against him, so he wrapped himself around her a bit more tightly, trying to drape and transfer some of is warmth. He bent down and pressed a kiss against her just exposed neck. Where his face was touching her cheek, he could feel her smile a bit at the kiss. So he moved his lips and put another one in on of her favorite spots just behind her ear – earning another little sound – and then a peck against her jaw, before resting his cheek against the side of her head. She rubbed her face a bit against his and then reached up and patted his other cheek gently with her gloved hand before returning it to the railing.

"Our city can be really beautiful," she said quietly after they both just stood watching the passing lights and cityscape for a while. It didn't really feel like they needed to talk much at that point. It was just nice to be filling space with each other.

He nodded, though. "It can," he agreed.

They stood just enjoying the view for sometime but then he heard her phone ding in her purse. It wasn't one of her personal buzzes – it was one of her work ones. Her partner's messaging tone. He sighed as she extracted herself from him slightly, reaching to dig the phone out from where she'd managed to keep it stashed out-of-sight for the night so far.

"You aren't really going to answer that, are you?" he asked, as he let go of her. Giving her space to do what she needed to do – and leaning against the railing next to her to just watch.

Olivia glanced at him from looking in her purse. "I have to," she said quietly.

"They are seriously going to bug you on Valentine's Day?" he pressed – a little annoyed, even though he knew it was her job and he knew it was part of the package when he got involved with her.

She gave him a small shrug and a bit of a weak smile. "Well, someone didn't tell me I'd be unavailable until last night - and at that point I was already on-call."

"They seriously thought you'd be available on our first Valentine's?"

Liv gave him another glance from where she was examining a text message on her phone now.

"It's not our first Valentine's," she said a little flatly and clearly distracted. "It's just the first one that you ever organized anything that involved leaving the house."

Will sighed. "It's our first real Valentine's since being married."

Olivia only gave him a slightly defeated shrug again – as she started typing in some sort of reply to the message. He knew there wasn't much she could say or do about it at that point.

"So do you have to go in?" he asked.

She nodded and gave him a bit of a sad smile. "Yeah. But I told him I was on a boat. I'm not going to jump in and swim to shore. But I'll have to go over to a crime scene or the hospital when we get back to the dock. Wherever they are at that point."

Will sighed. But she gave him another small smile and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her front against his, resting her cheek against his chest.

"Well, you already said we don't ever get our bed to ourselves on date night anyways - so at least you got your date and a make-out session in here. You aren't missing out on too much," she teased.

Will rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around her too – enjoying the time he had left with her.

"Make-out session? I think missed that."

He could feel her smile against him. "No you didn't. We walked past about five on our way up here."

He let out a little laugh and looked down at her. "Maybe I should've gawked a bit more to get some pointers on how to initiate that."

She snorted. "I don't know," she mumbled against him. "This is pretty nice too." She leaned in a bit and placed a short closed mouth kiss on his lips – following it up with two even shorter pecks.

He smiled at her some more as she broke as way and danced his eyes a bit with a shrug. "I don't know. I guess it's alright."

She let out a small laugh and returned her head to the crook of his shoulder – cuddling into their hug a bit more. "I think it's a lot more than alright."

Will held her for a moment – just enjoying the feel of having his wife with him and against him in a fairly quintessential little New York moment with their romantic dinner and view of the city.

"So did some woman go and stab her man in the heart?" he finally teased. "I know the feeling."

Liv snorted at his half-way joke that really wasn't that funny – in so many ways. But sometimes you just had to laugh.

"Hmm. I don't know. Is stabbing a man in the heart a sex crime? Debatable," she teased back. "But that's not generally where women end up wanting to stab men on Valentine's Day."

Will glanced at her. "Oww," he intoned with a rather dramatic facial expression. "OK. Maybe I actually don't want you coming home with me."

She let out a more genuine laugh at that and leaned up for another kiss – this time letting it linger for just a wee bit longer before backing down. Will knew if it wasn't just one other couple all the way over on the opposite side of the viewing deck and looking off out over the water in their own little world too – he and Liv wouldn't even be sharing that much public display of intimacy. So he was more than happy to get the few moments of affection with her.

"I love you," she told him quietly. "I had a really nice evening. You did good."

Will gave her a smile and hugged her a bit tighter. "Yeah. Just don't let little Detective Flirt ogle you too much when you get to where you're going."

She let out a real laugh again at that and shook her head at him. She knew he wasn't much of a fan of Nick Amaro yet. He wasn't sure he'd ever really like the guy that much. Something about the younger detective just rubbed him the wrong way – right from their very first meeting. Subsequent meetings hadn't done much to improve that first impression – nor had some of Liv's stories or comments about her dealings with the guy.

"He can look all he wants - but I only put this dress on for one person," Liv told him.

"Yeah. But ... fuck ... I was supposed to be the one who got to take it off too," Will teased.

"Hmm," she allowed and put her ear back against his chest – his heart. "Maybe you still will be the one who does. I can wake you up when I get home, if you're asleep. And - some times our little contraceptive seems to have a higher failure rate when we have separate arrivals and bedtimes."

Will pulled away from her slightly at that and looked down at her until she met his eyes and gave her a wide smile. "Suddenly you bailing on me to go to a crime scene is sounding a whole lot better."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Valentine's Tease**

**Author: ZombieJazz**

**Fandom: Law & Order: SVU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Law and Order SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. The characters of Will (and his family) and Noah have been created and developed for the sake of this AU series.**

**Summary: Extended O/S Valentine's interlude set up in the Liv/Will/Noah AU for the fans of that series of stories. Some reference to the red dress scene in Monster's Legacy.**

Olivia crept slowly to the top of the stairs. In a way she didn't want to risk waking Will – even though she knew that was her ultimate intention. But another part of her felt like if he wasn't already awake – she should just let him continue to sleep.

Sometimes she felt like their bedroom arrangement was just ridiculous. Will could sleep through most anything. She wasn't sure if having Noah's room on the main floor – with a window facing the street no less – was the best set-up when she was working nights at times and Will was supposed to be protecting him. She'd had repeated examples that someone could enter the house and Will wasn't likely to stir. Hell – she did in all the time. She had that night – when he was supposedly waiting for her with restless anticipation. But she'd managed to come in, remove her coat, peak in on Noah and give him her usual good night kiss, use the bathroom and come up the stairs without hearing the slightest movement from her husband.

Still, as she got to the top of the stairs, she could tell he wasn't in as quite as deep or restful sleep as he would be if she was in bed with him. She could see and hear his breathing. It hadn't settled into that dreamland state and from the twists and tangles in the covers – she could tell he'd taken a while to calm into his rest. Though, she knew he was more likely laying awake worrying about her being out on a case in the night than he was hoping that she'd be home soon so he could get his Valentine's Lay.

Olivia wasn't even entirely sure she was up for sex at that point. She was tired. And, although she hadn't had to do a lot beyond wait to take a victim statement – the details of gymnastic instructor's injuries had been gruesome enough that, as usual, the job had tamed any interest she had in sex at that particular moment. But Will looked so soft and handsome lying there. She could see his ruffled hair and the stubble trying to crop up on his face. His strong bare arm peaking out from under the blankets and clutching a tuff of it up closer to his face – positioned in a spot where her arm and hand would normally be embraced around him, as she cuddled against him and tried to drift off into her own dreams. Hers never came quite as naturally as his.

She slowly moved over to the bed and lowered herself onto the edge of his side. He made a little noise and shifted just slightly – tugging the blankets closer to his chest. She thought he might realize she was there and roll over but instead he just settled again and she sat for a moment watching him and deciding if she'd wake him like she promised.

She'd had a nice evening with her husband. It had been a little cheesy – but Will was a little cheesy when it came to romance. The important part was that he tried – and that he'd tried to make her feel special and loved. It was a situation she was still getting used to after years with the man.

Olivia reached out and gently rocked his shoulder. He made another sound but that time did roll over and slowly opened his eyes blinking blearly at her.

She gave him a small smile. Sometimes when he was in those sleep-fuzzed moments he looked so much like a little boy – or the young man – she'd never had the chance to know. Will could pull off the rumpled and dopey look and somehow still manage to make it look sexy – at least in her eyes. But she was likely slightly bias.

"Hey," she said to him more softly than she likely needed to.

He rubbed at his face a bit and strained his neck behind himself trying to make out their glowing red alarm clock. But without his glasses on or contacts in – he wasn't likely seeing much more than the red.

"What time is it?" he muttered, clearly not really thinking about sexy time at that point. She wasn't sure she had expected him to be after her being out that long anyways. She probably would've been a little surprised if he'd been awake and waiting. That really wasn't Will's style. For a guy – he was one of the least sex motivated men she'd ever met. But it didn't mean he didn't have his moments.

"Almost four," she admitted.

"God," he mumbled in clear disgust and rubbed at his face more. "That took a while."

She gave him a bit of a sad nod. "Sorry."

He just grunted and rolled back onto his side. "Things alright?"

"Yeah," she allowed cautiously. "I just had to wait to take a victim's statement at the hospital. He was in surgery."

"His date stab him in the heart or balls?" Will joked sleepily from their earlier conversation that had had some dark humor to it at the time. Olivia wasn't sure she felt quite the same way about it now that she had actually ended up responding to a call for a victim who'd gotten stabbed in 'both bad places' as Nick had so delicately put it. But thinking about that was killing the mood that really didn't seem to exist in the room at the moment.

"Testicles," she allowed.

That caused Will to rolled back into his back again and look at her a little wide-eyed and definitely more awake.

"Seriously?" he asked.

She nodded and shrugged.

"Ouch," Will mumbled and then paused before letting out a, "God," again and rubbing at his face some more.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm home," Olivia told him. There wasn't really much point of doing more than that. If the night killing her libido hadn't been enough – she thought she might've just killed whatever was lurking in Will too. But he'd asked – and really, it didn't look like he was very interested in anything other than sleep at the moment anyways. "I know you want to go back to sleep – but could you just help me with the zipper before you shut your eyes."

He muttered something unintelligible and shuffled on his side closer to his bedside table and in the dark, she could see his outline reach out and switch the light on. He squinted against the bright light and fumbled around some more, retrieving his glasses and haphazardly looping them over his ears and then pushing them up his nose a bit with his index finger.

"OK," he mumbled again and sat up in bed, the last of the blankets falls away from his chest.

Will was even more chiseled than usual at the moment. They'd both made a bit of a resolution in the New Year to put some more dedicated time and effort into getting their exercise in. Since Will already trained like a crazy person – it was sort of unspoken that they were throwing it out there as motivation for her. Her job motivated her for it – and her husband's healthy lifestyle inflicted it on her and her desire to make sure Noah was putting the best possible things into his body helped her along too. But she knew even though she watched what she ate and made sure she stayed at at least the minimum physical requirements for the job – she didn't really make the time to actually 'enjoy' exercise and see the dividends that provided. Not like she had when she was younger and made time near daily for the gym or a run or rock climbing or a slew of various classes. So saying it out loud to each other had provided an extra commitment to keep her motivated (or rather to guilt trip her into doing what she said she'd do). She'd seen some of the benefits in her own body. But at that moment – looking at Will's chest she was definitely seeing the benefits of him having added some more strength training and ab workouts to his routine.

She could feel Will fumbling around a bit at the back of her dress. She wasn't sure if he was having trouble seeing the zipper's pull or he was just being clumsy. But she finally heard the zip and felt the red fabric loosen around her chest and torso.

"Thanks," she said softly again and made a move to stand from the bed but Will's hand caught her wrist and she looked at him.

"Hey … where you going?" he said gentle with a smile. "Don't I get to unwrap my Valentine?"

It caused a smile to tug at her lips and she let her weight settle back onto the bed, as Will's lips found her shoulder. His hands first gently caressed her arm before his fingertips started tracing lightly in the V of the unzipped dress, teasing the sensitive skin on her back. He didn't make any move to find her lips at all as his mouth continued to tease her – eventually reaching and moving her hair to the side and tracing his tongue across the nape of her neck before placing some light kisses and sucks in one of her favorite spots. She let out a small noise at the placement of his mouth. What he was doing felt really good and she was happy for the moment to just let him do his thing – and reap the benefits of it.

"So did Detective Flirt undress you with his eyes?" Will asked between his little sucks and kisses that he was starting to place across her shoulders.

She smiled at that. For all Will's early insecurities about Elliot – he'd never expressed his distain for the man in quite the same way as he did for Nick Amaro. Yet – somehow it didn't really bother her. Occasionally it annoyed her – bit it never bothered her. Amaro didn't have a chance. He wasn't her type at all. He wouldn't know how to handle her.

"I think he was a little jealous," Olivia informed him teasingly.

"He better fucking be," Will said. "He doesn't have a Valentine like this waiting for him at home."

"Mmm," she allowed a little breathily as his mouth reached the opposite side of her neck to place some attention there. "You don't know what kind of Valentine you've got yet. You're still just looking at the packaging."

Will's lips reached up a snagged her earlobe at that. "But I like the packaging," he whispered in her ear as he released it. "You look amazing tonight."

"This morning," she corrected him, as smile pulling more at her lips as his worked at the pressure point and pleasure zone just behind her ear. "Didn't you say something about unwrapping your Valentine?"

He pulled away from her a bit at that and gave her a smile. "I did," he agreed.

"So … unwrap me," she suggested with just a bit of force and a sly grin.

She didn't have to ask twice and her husband's hands returned to her body, beginning to work at shimming the fabric of the dress off her shoulders and downward. His lips, tongue and slight touches followed suit.

Olivia let herself enjoy his touches and explorations for several minutes but then gently pulled herself away from him and stood. He gave her a slightly confused look – but a grin quickly grew even wider across his face, as she turned to face him and let the rest of her dress fall down past her hips and over her legs to the floor.

She could feel his eyes examining her body even more under just the soft white glow of his bedside light. It'd taken some time – but she'd gotten used to how Will's dancing eyes would sear into her. Sometimes she still found it slightly mind-boggling in a way that now after nearly seven years of knowing each other – of being in various states of a relationship … from neighbors to friends to a couple to engaged to married – that he could still look at her in that way. He'd watched her body go through various changes – weight changes, shape changes, health changes and aging. But Will still looked at her with that excitement – that appreciation and that lust. She turned him on. He wanted her. Still. After years of being together – through good spots, bad spots, ruts and rough spots. He wasn't bored with her or her body or their sex lives. He didn't have wandering eyes. Those amazing eyes of his – that belonged to this amazing man – were still only for her.

There was something about it that made her feel very powerful. There was a certain amount of control it gave her over him. She got the privilege of pushing his buttons – of turning him on – for getting him off. And of making him work for it. But she also knew that power came with certain responsibilities. And, as much power she held over him, she knew he held just as much power over her anymore – and he'd more than lived up to his responsibilities and her expectations over the years.

She stooped briefly and picked the dress up off the floor. She didn't want the special purchase to get too wrinkled – no matter how much she just wanted to return to her husband's touch and mouth. She could fell Will's eyes follow her and knew he was gazing at her cleavage and down her bra – just as much as she could feel his eyes on her ass as she turned to lay the dress over their banister.

"I like the Valentine's underwear," Will commented as she turned back to him. She'd put on some of her lacier lingerie under the dress on expectation that she'd be undressing for him (or he'd be undressing her) after their Valentine's date. She just let out a small snort of a laugh, though, and nothing more.

He was completely sitting upright on the edge of the bed at that point and his strong hands found her hips while his mouth found her stomach.

Her stomach always seemed to be one of Will's favorite places to kiss and spend time tasting her skin – tracing little circles and lines with his tongue. In the time they'd been together he'd learned the spots there that caused her to let out little noises, others that made her push him back into the bed and to take over their foreplay and others still that tickled to the point that she'd bat him away. He was a tease. She could feel him smiling against her as he played. It only made her own smile tug at her lips until she was grinning like an idiot.

He'd found one of the good spots and she let herself bring her hands up to his hair. She thread her fingers through his short-cropped curly locks and gently grazed his scalp with her nails as she enjoyed the sensations he was creating for her.

She felt him shifting a bit and his mouth started trailing across her rib cage until he found the scars from the shooting and her subsequent surgery to remove the bullet and deal with her collapsed lung. In the first several months following her shooting she hadn't wanted Will to touch or look at the wounds. When his hands or mouth would end up there – she'd move them, just like she did when he'd absent-mindedly trace his fingers over her C-section scar. But as they moved further away from the shooting and she progressed recovery – him paying some attention and giving some tender care to her scars had become a small ritual in their love making.

Olivia knew it was Will's way of reminding himself she was OK. His way of reminding her how much the shooting had scared him and how important it was to him that she be OK. It was another way he showed her he loved her and he cared about her – and that he thought she was beautiful: scars and all.

On the nights he spent more time in that spot, it always made her a little emotional. A rough reminder of a hard period of their family and the necessity that she not go anywhere in the present. She had too many reasons to be there – at home with her husband and son.

She pushed him away from her gently and looked into his aroused eyes. She gave him a smile – holding his face in both of her hands. Then she reached and took his glasses off his face, setting them back on the table and switching off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Valentine's Tease**

**Author: ZombieJazz**

**Fandom: Law & Order: SVU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Law and Order SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. The characters of Will (and his family) and Noah have been created and developed for the sake of this AU series.**

**Summary: Extended O/S Valentine's interlude set up in the Liv/Will/Noah AU for the fans of that series of stories. Some reference to the red dress scene in Monster's Legacy.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS AN M (MATURE). SKIP IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE OR IF THAT"S NOT YOUR THING.**

"Don't move," Will informed her and rolled away from her - and from what had developed into some pretty significant foreplay.

She gave him a questioning look, as he sat up and scooted towards the end of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Just taking a leak," he said hardly giving her a second glance. "I'll be right back. Don't check out of the moment."

She snorted at that and rolled her eyes, gazing through the dark at the ceiling with some frustration. "Yeah. Totally not out of the moment now, Will," she muttered as he padded away rather quickly but awkwardly with his morning wood that had been guided into a rock-hard erection. As he reached the bathroom, Will switched on the light, sending a small stream of brightness into the bedroom that Olivia found herself squinting against.

She was a little annoyed. But she knew she couldn't be that annoyed with him. She'd emptied her bladder before she'd come upstairs. And, she knew from their usual morning trisks that Will wasn't a fan of sex on a full bladder either. Not that she really blamed him. She'd guess it was just as uncomfortable and distracting for him as it was for her. Though, there were times she'd wish that him retreating to the bathroom and coaching himself into urinating wouldn't mean that loss of firmness they could enjoy out of him in the morning - nor the added time of her having to get him back to where they'd left off before he decided it was time to take his bathroom break.

Really, the most annoying part, though, was being left in the bed for those couple minutes and attempting to stay in the moment – while having to listen to him talk to himself (or rather, his penis and/or bladder) and stress that Noah was going decide it was a good time to wake up since he heard movement upstairs. Then their activities would once again be put on hold or all out cancelled. Rain check. They seemed to take a lot of those. Though, really, they tended to have better luck in the mornings. Whereas, if Noah was having a bad night he'd be up-and-down for the duration, and likely to interrupt –in the mornings, he fairly consistently got up at the same time or had to be entirely dragged out of bed.

She tried to tell herself that she'd rather Will take his time in the bathroom. It was better than him rushing and him ending up with a mess in there – that she'd either end up stepping in, sitting in or cleaning up and then would end up pissed off at him. But with the way her body was humming at the moment and the sudden departure of his mouth, hands and fingers – she was having trouble convincing herself that it was OK that he left her alone in the bed.

"Com'on …" she could hear him mumbling – and smiled a little and shook her head. At least it helped to know he was frustrated with himself too.

She finally heard him start a start-and-stop flow of urine. Still it seemed to take far too long before he was apparently satisfied with what he'd managed to squeeze out of his bladder – and the toilet flushed. But she snorted again and shook her head at the ceiling as the faucet at the sink started and she knew he was washing his hands. Considering they'd both just had their hands down each other's pants – and that he better damn-well be returning his there about the moment he got back into bed – it seemed like a fairly useless endeavor.

"You ready now?" she teased him a bit as he emerged from the bathroom and wandered back towards the bed.

He shrugged. "Yeah. I think so," he said as he got back under the tangled sheets and leaned against her.

"How much damage did you do?" she asked, her hand immediately returning to the front of his briefs. She wasn't sure if she found it funny that he'd left them on too - and not just bothered to toss them while he was in the bathroom. But that was Will. He wouldn't want to be presumptuous that he was officially getting laid until … well, he was officially getting laid.

"A little," he mumbled, his mouth finding hers again and his hand pushing back down the front of her panties, just like she wanted.

"More than a little," she muttered against their open mouths, as she started to massage him through his shorts.

He made a small noise of pleasure and leaned into her more. She took it as opportunity to move her hands around his waist, looping her thumbs into the back of his briefs and pushing them down his ass. Their underwear was the last barrier between them at that point – and as far as she was concerned, it'd been left on far too long. She shuffled them as far down his thighs as she could reach – their mouths still locked and their tongues exploring. But she broke the kiss and nudged his shoulder with a firm push, encouraging him to settle onto his back and sat up. She worked at trying to get the shorts untangled from his legs for him but they were tangled in the mess of blankets.

"What the hell were you doing in this bed before I got home?" she muttered at him.

He kicked his feet a bit, trying to resolve the mess. "Waiting for you to get the hell home," he said back. "Here … I'll do it," he added, and literally had to sit up to manage to untangle himself from the sheets and the underwear.

Olivia took the opportunity to rid herself of her own panties – lifting her hips, pulling them off and tossing them over the side of the bed. Will had had his opportunity to shuck them off her himself and he hadn't taken it. So now he'd just have to deal. He didn't look too upset about it. When she turned back to him, he was examining her with some admiration.

"Stop that," she said and nudged his shoulder to get him laying down again.

He just smiled, as he let himself fall back onto the mattress. "Never," he replied.

She rolled her eyes at him but again lay back down next to him. Will quickly returned his attention to her – his lips first pressing his soft kisses and hot breath against the shoulder closest to him.

"Tell me that again in about ten years," she commented drily, "when my breasts are likely hanging down to my navel and hairs are growing in places I don't want to think about."

Will snorted and looked at her with a smile. "It's OK. My balls will be to my knees by then. Maybe my body hair will have finally started to fill in too."

She let out a small laugh and returned the smile as he moved his lips up her neck – sneaking a kiss from her smile.

"I'm not touching them if they're hanging all the way to your knees," she informed him, as he moved his mouth back to her neck.

"Your prerogative," he mumbled against her. "Won't stop me from checking out these."

She let out another small laugh as his one hand moved up a cupped her breast – first weighing the weight of one and than the other. He gave her another teasing smile but then his mouth moved to join his hands. His lips and tongue flicking against the one nipple while his fingers caressed the other.

Will always claimed he was more of a leg man than a breast man. She wasn't entirely sure she believed him. She'd say he gave both parts of her body near equal attention – and was skilled at touching and caressing both to the point it drove her near crazy with desire at times. Her husband knew just the way to play with her breasts until they became so sensitive it pulled that string at her core so tight it began to fray. It became almost unbearable as his hand moved between her legs and his practiced fingers began their slow dance across her clit while his tongue continued to play against her nipple. The sparks between the two pleasure zones near flared and her body grew restless beneath him.

She wasn't ready to cum yet – and she wasn't ready to take him yet either. She wanted to prolong the pleasurable agony that was screaming up the nerve-endings of her spine and tingling through her body in their demands for attention. But she knew it would be better if she delayed the gratification. Besides – she'd technically already got her Valentine's Day present. The Valentine's Lay was supposed to be Will's. So she again, nudged at his shoulder until he looked up at her – meeting her eyes briefly, while she pushed him back onto the bed and took the control position– leaning against his side and draping her one leg over him.

Her mouth returned to his and her hand again found him. She barely grazed him at first. Briefly cupping his balls before her fingers just tickled at his scrotum as she began to trail her hand up his growing length. He again made his little sound of pleasure into her mouth as her thumb gave a firm flick under his glands before she settled into the series of touches, caresses, massages and strokes that she'd learned he loved. Her mouth moving from his lips to tracing his ear with the tip of her tongue to sucking on the lobe to little kisses and sucks along the pressure points of his sensitive skin on his neck and across the top of his chest – dipping down further a couple times to briefly and gently graze her teeth against his nipples. She could hear his heart rate rising and feel the changes in his breathing – it all mixing with his little sounds of enjoyment and encouragement while his one hand rubbed restlessly at her back and shoulders and tangled in her hair, occasionally reaching down to massage at her ass.

Will might never get a blowjob from her. But he'd known that was a possibility from the near get-go of their physical relationship. Still, they'd explored moving towards her doing that for him but she always had to stop. It didn't matter how safe she felt with Will - even trying seemed to still bring images and memories flooding back to her. It likely always would – and it was the last thing she wanted to think about while she was with her wonderful husband.

Will said he didn't care. He actually seemed more uncomfortable than her the couple times she'd insisted that she wanted to return the favor. Will was too good in that department and no matter how many times he said he didn't care he was never on the receiving end – she always felt a little guilty. It made her feel like on some level she wasn't ever fully giving her husband what he really wanted or needed at certain times – even though he contented otherwise. He just wanted her to be happy and healthy and to enjoy what they were doing, he insisted. He didn't want to put either of them into positions they were uncomfortable with. He didn't take any enjoyment from that. So instead they'd settled into a little routine where she still focused on making sure he got some dedicated attention and pleasure time.

Will wasn't exactly overly vocal in bed in terms of what he wanted or needed. He never had been. He was far too bashful and reversed for that. Olivia, on the other hand, had probably been a little too instructive in bed early on. She knew it had intimidated him a little. But it had been a defense mechanism. She was setting boundaries because she was so terrified that he'd say or do something that would send her spiraling into a flashback that she hadn't much talked to him about at that point. With the expectation of Noah's father, she was trying to figure out how to have a physical relationship for basically the first time since her assault. Not to mention, the first time since she'd had a child pulled out of her.

It'd been a learning experience for them both – and she'd been a little bossy. It was actually a wonder Will didn't run away screaming. But she'd felt that about basically every step of their relationship. Sometimes she still expected him to announce he'd had enough. Sometimes she still had trouble believing that he was still around. That he wanted to be around. That he wanted her – and he wanted the life they'd built together. But she thought that was likely the key point with them – their whole relationship had been a process. Much more of a process than anything she'd ever experienced before. It was that process that made them work.

Getting Will to talk about his desires in the bedroom had been a bit of a process too. They'd slowly gotten there. Not so much with talking about it – but by gently showing and instructing. So she'd learned what he liked when it came to working his arousal. She didn't try to fool herself. She knew her hand would never feel as good as her mouth – but at least he didn't have a direct point of comparison. Though, she sometimes feared that after having nearly a decade of his adult life where he'd had a rather intimate relationship with his hand, that even her hand couldn't feel that good to him. Not nearly as practiced as his own in knowing exactly what he wanted or how he needed to be touched. Still, she liked to think she'd become pretty good at reading him. She knew how to play him to the point that his body grew just as restless under her attentions as hers did his.

As her hand made a gentle twist up his shaft to his head, she used her thumb to swipe his pre-cum around his swollen, sensitive glands. Her tongue was deeply exploring his mouth deeply at that point. She might as well have had it shoved all the way down his throat – and he near choked on it as she made the movement with her fingers.

"God," he groaned, breaking away from the kiss.

It just made her smile more and she tightened her grip a bit, giving him a firmer tug. But he was already pushing her into the submissive position and retaking the control – just like she knew he would. Will refused let himself get off in her hand. There'd only been a handful of times it'd happened and he'd always been a little disappointed in himself. As much as she liked that she was able to bring him to climax that way – or any way – she could think of better ways (and places) for him to have his orgasm too.

She spread her legs for him, as he settled against her, and her hands came away from his arousal and settled first on his narrow runner's hips. He didn't enter her yet, though. The firmness of his erection poking at her as he dipped in for some more kisses. Her eyes fell on the crease in his bent arms – his biceps flexing and bulging, as he moved towards her. She met his eyes again – his beautiful eyes, dark and dilated with desire – and gave him a smile.

"Love you," she told him quietly as his mouth near met hers. They were so close she could feel as the smile grew across his lips.

"Love you too," he whispered back and planted the kiss on her. It was one of their gentle, closed-mouth pecks but he quickly darted his tongue out and ran it along her tingling lips and she opened them for him.

She could kiss Will for hours. They'd definitely had nights where they'd literally just necked like teenagers and hadn't gotten much farther than that. He was a fantastic kisser. She actually thought if she'd had any idea what a good kisser Will was she would've kissed him a hell over a lot sooner than she did. Now they just made up for the lost time with rather extended foreplay and make-out sessions.

Olivia let her hands explore him as their tongues dueled and explored. She lightly scratched her nails up-and-down the taunt, sensitive skin on his back. Her hands traced the bunches of muscles in his firm biceps and her thumbs moved up to massage into his shoulder blades. Her fingers tangled in his hair and then tugged gently at his ears. Finally they settled back on his hips before reaching and taking her turn to grab at his tight ass. She didn't think her husband had an ounce of fat anywhere on him that night.

As their kissing continued, she let her hands trace around his waist and again took hold of his arousal. He felt so hard and hot in her hand she was surprised at the amount of self-control he was exhibiting. She knew he was trying to prolong the pleasure too and let it spread through his body.

Will usually liked to get her off before he entered her – but she couldn't wait for him any longer. She tapped him against her a couple times and he again made a small sound into their kiss but made no move in protest. So she tilted her restless hips and pressed up against him, guiding him until the most sensitive part of him entered her. Will made another noise into their locked mouths but this time stopped the kiss. Their mouths remained connected and their aroused breathing shared – though their lips and tongues stilled for what felt like an eternity but was likely only a matter of seconds.

Whenever Olivia took the initiative to bring him to her – it momentarily took her back to their first time together. She still couldn't decide which of them had been more nervous. They both had their own reasons to be. And, were likely far too nervous for two adults who were sexually experienced. They'd reached the point that she thought Will likely wasn't going to initiate on his own. Even after she'd guided him into her, he'd so stopped dead in his tracks. She'd thought he was going to jump from the bed and again leave her alone in the apartment. She could feel his heart pounding near out of his chest against her and he'd stayed so still for what also felt like an eternity then as well.

It was likely actually a good thing he did. If he hadn't taken those seconds to compose himself, it likely would've been even shorter and more awkward than it was. With how well they worked together now – it was almost funny to think about how awful they'd been together at the beginning.

The reality was, though, that they were so intimate in other ways by the time they added the physical part of their relationship to the equation – they'd both been willing to put in the time and the effort to make it work. It had taken work – but now they worked. They worked really, really well together in so many ways. Looking back now, Olivia sometimes felt the little song-and-dance they'd gone through in establishing themselves as a couple had been ridiculous – even more ridiculous was how long it took them to head to the bedroom. But she also somehow knew that if they'd jumped in bed sooner – they might not have worked. Will may have just become another one of the guys she'd given up on or gotten sick of. Or maybe he would've given up on her. As it was, though, they'd both stuck it out – through good and bad and everything in between. The great sex they managed to share now was just an added bonus in the rest of their relationship. Though, Olivia still sometimes thought that if she'd known at the beginning how good sex could be in a long-term relationship with a man like Will – she might've gotten in on that sooner too.

Will finally removed his mouth from hers and let out a deep breath – resting his forehead against her shoulder for a moment, before lifting his eyes and looking at her. Meeting her eyes and always looking for that silent approval. She didn't need to say a thing, though she did lift her one hand and caressed his cheek, before returning it back to his hip – and he sank the rest of his length into her. The comfort of his weight – of him – coming down onto her and filling her before he began his steady, restless rhythm against her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Valentine's Tease**

**Author: ZombieJazz**

**Fandom: Law & Order: SVU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Law and Order SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. The characters of Will (and his family) and Noah have been created and developed for the sake of this AU series.**

**Summary: Extended O/S Valentine's interlude set up in the Liv/Will/Noah AU for the fans of that series of stories. Some reference to the red dress scene in Monster's Legacy.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS AN M (MATURE). SKIP IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE OR IF THAT"S NOT YOUR THING.**

He was going slowly. He'd positioned himself so he had to. Sitting on his knees, his ass near touching his heels and his wife held firmly against him. The slight movement of it was moving between being incredibly arousing and incredibly frustrating – at least he had a good view and he had full access. Almost full access – with one hand. Olivia's one arm was bent and her hand clutching firmly at his. Will was used to that, though. It was rare that she broke contact with him – especially if he was in a position where he had the majority of the control. It sort of liked it, though. The increasing grip of her hand crushing his was usually a sign he was doing something right. And he still have free range with his other hand.

Will caressed his hand down each of her inner thighs as he continued his slow and shallow – but steady – thrusts. Occasionally he'd spread his head over his stomach. They lights were off that night but he could still make out the differences in their complexion. His pale hand and arm tracing across her olive skin. Something about it fascinated him. It turned him on more than he'd ever would've imagined. His wife's coloring. Her complexion. How soft and smooth her skin was. How different it felt and looked from his own. His hand continued on its way up, gently caressing each breast, tickling at her neck and running his thumb along her jawline and temples before tracing his way back down to again run his fingers along her thighs.

He watched her. He was watching her carefully. Her eyes had drifted closed during their lovemaking. She still didn't let herself do that often. It occasionally happened if he was managing to help her get to a particularly intense orgasm. But she also seemed to be slowly allowing herself to do it more often when they slowed it down and they took the infuriating slow pace that he tried to find solace in exploring her body and watching her.

Still, it was a turn-around for her. She'd previously insisted that she always had sex with her eyes wide open. He knew she'd never meant for him to take it literally. But there had been some literal truth to it for a long time. Will, though, liked that they'd managed to reach a comfort zone where she could close her eyes. That she could trust him and enjoy it and relax. But especially in those moments her hand found his and he became even more aware of how her grip changed against his fingers and palm. He became even more intent on watching her for any signs that she was drifting out of the moment and into some place that neither of them wanted her to go.

Sometimes while Will was watching her he still felt like that teenaged kid. That 19-year-old finally losing his virginity and thinking, "I can't believe a girl is letting me do this to her." It quickly evolved into, "I can't believe that a pretty girl is letting me have sex with her" before finally settling into "I can't believe Olivia is doing this with me." And there were still moments that he didn't quite believe it. The dance they'd gone through in reaching a physically intimidate relationship. Sometimes there were still moments where it felt all strange. The entire concept that he was having sex with his best friend. But then he realized that's they way it was supposed to be. It was how it was supposed to be. It was the way he wanted it to be. He couldn't imagine sharing himself in the so many different ways he had – inside and outside the bedroom – with anyone but Olivia anymore.

It was even stranger for him because sometimes he did think of Tessa. Not so much while they were in the bedroom. If anything he thought of how sloppy and inexperienced he'd been with Tessa when it had come to their time in the bedroom – which usually made him want to think about it even less than he already thought about it. What it more made him think about was if he and Tessa would've ever had lasted. There was no way to know and it wasn't worth dwelling on. But it did occasionally creep into his mind. His and Olivia's relationship was so different than what he'd had with Tessa in so many ways. The way he loved Olivia. The things he shared with her. It was all so different. He told himself he was a different person when he'd known Tessa – and that was true. Years and age and experiences had hardened him before he met Olivia. He had needed that, though. They had needed it for them to be able to work. He wasn't a 20-something kid when he'd met Olivia – though he'd still been young and inexperienced in more ways than he wanted to admit, even at 36.

Will still cringed to think about how inexperienced and how terrified he was about moving to the next level of his and Olivia's relationship. He'd known from near the moment he'd seen Olivia in the hallway moving in that he was attracted to her. But he also definitely wasn't used to dealing with women who looked like her – or acted like her. And, really after he'd managed to navigate that minefield and gotten to know her a bit, it really hadn't taken long for him to know he was interested in being more than just her friend or neighbor. Though it had taken far too long for him to let himself move on that – and he'd made himself even more nervous.

He cringed more thinking about either first times together – now probably more so than he had at the time. He'd been so focused on just trying not to embarrass himself – and pretty much failing miserably – that it really hadn't been much of a shared experience. At the time he'd tried to be respectful of the fact that Liv had had a rut too – and that within that rut she'd given birth to a child and he assumed that some how changed some of the mechanics of it all. Maybe? But he hadn't known about her assault. He hadn't known what she'd been through. He hadn't known about her PTSD. He wasn't familiar with her triggers. He'd mostly just treated it all like first time sex in a relationship. Them working out the kinks to reach something that worked for them. And with his lag time between intercourse – there'd been lots of kinks.

He'd been so focused on just trying not to cum too soon those first several times. Trying not to think about how long it had been since he'd had sex. Trying not to think about the last person he'd had sex with was his dead wife. Trying not to feel guilty about the fact he was finally letting himself move on and be a man and a full-functioning human again. He really hadn't put too much effort into making it about him and Liv or about Liv. He'd been self-absorbed. It'd been about him.

And, Olivia had let him do that. They'd never really talked about if that had made it easier for her to transition back into having a sex life – or if that was just her, or if she really did despise him for it. But she'd been very conscious of his needs during those first times. She'd been so good about trying to make him feel as little embarrassment as possible in some pretty humiliating moments. She'd been so kind in offering to talk about anything he was feeling – when he knew that speaking the name of his dead wife would've been the biggest faux pas and turn-off in the book. She'd been so good about reassuring him that she wasn't going to run away because of some premature ejaculation and rather mediocre sex. That it wasn't making her think any less of him as her friend or as a man. That they'd work it out. She'd even joked about the number of practice rounds she'd give him before either of them should start being concerned. She'd been very generous in her number – and in the amount of time and care she'd put into getting them on track to a fulfilling sex life. And, Will knew now that likely wasn't easy for her.

But that was Olivia. The Olivia that he wasn't sure most people got to see. People saw too much of the hardened cop and the tough exterior. It was the image she projected – even to him at the beginning and still even now sometimes. But Olivia really was one of the most giving and caring people he'd ever known. She put herself aside far too often for others. And, Will still wished he'd known more about what had happened to her. That he'd had the opportunity to approach those first times differently and offer her the same level of care and reassurance she had him. But he supposed he was making up for that now.

Will liked to think he'd become pretty attuned to Liv's wants and needs. But he also admitted that that had had a lot to do with Olivia too and not his own sexual prowess. It had actually been rather intimidating when they'd managed to get out of their 'practice rounds' and she started being more vocal about what she needed and wanted from him. Will had known from the get that Olivia was more experienced than him in the bedroom but some of her instructions had made him even more aware of how attuned she was her own sexuality. It made him feel even more out of his league. Though, he now better understood that her instructions weren't meant to intimidate or to feel like he was inexperienced. She was making sure he didn't do something that triggered her. But she was also setting the foundation for him to be able to know what she needed. To make things easier and better for them.

He appreciated it now. He never had to guess with Olivia. If he was doing something she liked, she made sure he knew. If he was doing something she didn't like or wasn't working for her, she also made sure he knew. He knew what her boundaries where. What things were allowed and what things weren't. He still had his moments where he wished they could just fuck. That he could be a bit more dominating. A bit rougher with how he chased after his own orgasm. That they could switch up some of their positions a bit more often. But at the same time – he liked what they had and they'd definitely found things that worked for them. They'd found ways to keep out of ruts while still not getting themselves into positions that were uncomfortable or triggering for her.

And, Will knew there was a lot to be said for making love – above and beyond just fucking. Especially when it was making love to his wife, to his best friend. And it wasn't always like they went slow and steady. That wasn't always what Olivia wanted or needed. It wasn't always what he wanted or needed. It wasn't always that they reached that wordless dance of agreement that they wanted or needed that night. Sometimes they definitely did fuck. Sometimes they just had sex or just got the other off and went to sleep or off their separate ways for the day. But not that night. Will had known from the moment she started teasing him that he may get a Valentine Lay that it would be a slow night where they just enjoyed each other. He'd known even more when she'd woken him up to say she was home that's that what she wanted and needed. It was important, he thought, to make sure his wife was loved right, that she was treated right. And that was his responsibility – and it was one he took seriously.

Will too knew it wasn't a responsibility that had been bestowed on him lightly either. As much as he knew from passing references that Olivia definitely hadn't lived as a monk before she was pregnant with Noah – he also knew that she had reached a point in her life where she placed value on sex. It wasn't just a human need. There was more to it then that. He knew between having a child and her assault she wanted and expected more from men – from her lover. She'd entrusted him with that. But he also knew that with her mother's history and with what she saw day-in and day-out. Things she heard. Crime scenes. Photos in evidence. Medical examiner reports. Accounts from the victims. It was so much that sometimes he wondered how she ever wanted to have sex – ever. Even before he'd been on the scene. How she'd trust men enough to be that open and vulnerable to them. How that must've intensified so much more after having a child, after being sexual assaulted and almost becoming a victim too. Yet it was something she'd trusted him with. It was something she'd worked through with him. It was something she'd shared with him. And now he needed to make sure he deserved and honored that. That she didn't ever question why she'd opened herself to him in that way – exposed herself and make herself that vulnerable.

He caressed down her thighs again, feeling her twitch slightly under his touch, and looking at her face. She looked relaxed though her breathing betrayed her arousal. Her slight noises that she almost always kept so quiet and so in check but he heard every imminence of. He looked at her – splayed in front of him. Her sex flushed from their activities. Her one leg draped around him while she had the other knee raised and bent – giving him just a bit more access. The slight sway of her breasts as he met her and pulled back slowly. Her hand digging into his until he could see the slight white across her knuckles from the pressure.

He pulled his eyes away from his examination of her face – and their fascination with tiny bounce in her breasts – satisfied she was OK for the moment. She was present. She was enjoying what they were doing. He watched his hands trace over her thighs some more – running his fingers slowly up her left leg and then down. Switching over to her right and repeating the motion. Watching and feeling the little twitches and twinges in them with the movement. Curling his fingers around her knees and gently tickling and caressing behind them before running his hand up her calves as far as he could manage without repositioning them and testing their flexibility and then massaging at the pressure points near her ankles before starting the journey back. She made another little sound and he looked to her face – again checking on her, her eyes still closed.

Will again let himself relax and continue his slow thrusts and exploration of her body – his efforts to pleasure her. He was starting to tire – or at least his own thighs were starting to cramp and his knees were starting to protest their positioning. But his wife seemed content and hadn't given him any indication she was ready to switch it up – and he definitely hadn't made her cum yet. It wouldn't be much of a Valentine's Lay if he didn't get her off. Though, he wasn't sure the current arrangement was going to do it for her. Though clearly aroused, Olivia seemed far too relaxed for him to get any gauge on her being anywhere near teetering towards the edge of her own orgasm.

His eyes set on her sex again – watching her flushing and his movements in and out of her through the dim light. It was likely a good thing the lights were low – though the light of the new day was starting to seep in – because even seeing in his mind's eye what they were doing, her body, pushed him closer to his own goal. Will let out a breath and let his hand trace down her thigh before finding her sex and giving her a small flick before starting a massage to run counter his movements. But she mustn't have been expecting that touch and she made a sound that ran counter to pleasure and her eyes snapped open as a shaky breath escaped her lungs.

Will stopped what he was doing, forcing his eyes away from her own engorgement and glistening – his contemplation of it – and looked at her. Stilling his hips and purposely reminding himself not to let the instinctive movements to continue. His hand reached up – careful not to touch anywhere else on her body and he gently caressed the back of his knuckles against her cheek as Olivia's opposite hand – which had been moving between resting against his one knee and clutching at the bed sheets – landed on his wrist.

"Hey …" he told her quietly. "It's still just me."

She looked at him for a moment and let out a breath. "Sorry …" she sighed and shook her head. Her eyes rolling away from his to gaze at the ceiling – clearly frustrated with herself.

He ran his knuckles against her cheek again, swishing some of her hair away from her face where it was clinging against some of flushed and spreading sweat on her neck. "You OK?" he asked.

She nodded and released her grip on his wrist – her hand running down his arm and then his ribs before settling on his waist. "Yeah," she told him.

"You want me to stop?" he asked. It was a silly question in a way. Though he was still inside her – he had stopped. It was taking a lot of will power to make sure he stayed that way until she gave him the go-ahead, though.

"Don't stop," she shook her head and gripped a bit more tightly at his waist. "It feels good."

He gave her a thin smile and looked between them before looking at her face again. He was starting to suspect that she'd let things go on a bit longer now but the moment was lost. She'd try to get back into it. To enjoy it again. But soon she'd be telling him that it wasn't going to happen for her that night and to just go ahead if he wanted. That wasn't what he wanted that night, though. It might be his Valentine's Lay but it had been a night he'd planned for her. It had been about him making a nice evening for her. No matter how much his body was starting to beg him to hurry up and get them to climax at that point.

"You OK if I come forward? Put some weight on you? I'm starting to cramp," he asked.

She moved her hand and rubbed at his one thigh at that and gave his hand a squeeze where they were still joined. "I'd like that," she said.

Sometimes Olivia hated his weight against her. Sometimes when other factors were colliding it could be triggering for her. The feeling of confinement and entrapment. Dominance. But other times she near clung to him. Pulled him so tight to her. Asked to take more of his weight against her. Sometimes she found it comforting. She found it protecting. She found it loving. Will hadn't been sure where she was at that point. But he trusted her when she said it was OK to switch positions.

Reluctantly he stretched his fingers in their clenched hands and she released him. That hand finding his hip as well as he shifted his weight forward. He stooped and leaned in for a kiss but still didn't settle against her. Though, her mouth found his and her hands gripped at him firmly as they explored and he let himself begin his movements again.

Olivia didn't halt the kiss as he again began to move against her and Will forced himself to try to pay equal attention to both functions. It was hard. He loved kissing his wife. Making out with her made him feel like a kid again. He loved how she touched his cheek and how she massaged his scalp and how she tugged at and caressed his ears. He loved what she did with her tongue and he loved how soft her lips where and how demanding and passionate they could be – just like Olivia was with everything else in her life. And, he adored the way she tasted. But his body was also nearing its edge. His hardness was starting to feel like an overwhelming pressure. His balls were feeling tight and screaming demands of their own. And his sensitivity had reached the point that every thrust he made into his still clearly aroused and ready wife was telling him to go faster and harder to send the agony and get to that pleasure. Every time Olivia moved her hands against his over-sensitized skin was just making it that much worse. It was taking a lot of concentration and effort to hold on at that point.

His thrusts became somewhat erratic as the kiss continued and deepen. He was struggling with managing both. Olivia must've sensed he was at his end and brought her knees up more, opening herself deeper for him though she still didn't break the kiss. If anything she met his almost more hungrily. Will still tried to control himself and to pull himself back to a place where he could pleasure her more before he took his. He slowly pulled himself out before sinking back in almost all the way. But he then gave a thrust of deeper penetration almost inadvertently in his divided attentions grinding himself against her in the movement. Olivia made another sound into the kiss – their locked mouths finally parting.

Will let out a small sigh. "Sorry," he muttered hanging his head a bit.

But Olivia shook her head and gripped more firmly at his hips. "Do that again," she told him meeting his eyes.

He looked at her questioningly. He wasn't even entirely sure what he'd done. He'd be are too focused on breathing and her tongue and her mouth and just trying not to come that it really had just been his body doing what it wanted to do. His instincts taking over and letting his hips piston how they wanted. But still he tried to repeat it – pulling out slowly and returning.

Olivia clearly clued into he hadn't had a clue what he'd done so she pulled on his hips. "Shallow and firm now," she coached. He did and her breath again caught and this time he felt her twitch and clench around him. "Bring yourself forward a bit more," she coached again, "and press … grind … against me before pulling back." He complied and her hands ran up his ribs and rubbed at his biceps. "Do that again," she told him with a more genuine smile despite it being a clear demand.

He watched her for a moment but then repeated the movement and again she made her quiet noise and again he felt her grip at him more – inside and with her hands that couldn't seem to find where they wanted to be – his biceps, behind his knees, his hips, his ass.

"Just like that," she mumbled.

He repeated it and repeated it – and then switched it up giving her, and himself, several rapid penetrations before switching back to the bump and grind.

"God …" Olivia said as her hands now both dropped away from him and gripped restless at the sheets as she more visibly squirmed under him – and again her eyes drifted shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Valentine's Tease**

**Author: ZombieJazz**

**Fandom: Law & Order: SVU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Law and Order SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. The characters of Will (and his family) and Noah have been created and developed for the sake of this AU series.**

**Summary: Extended O/S Valentine's interlude set up in the Liv/Will/Noah AU for the fans of that series of stories. Some reference to the red dress scene in Monster's Legacy.**

Olivia glanced at Will from her quiet contemplation of the ceiling as her body came down from its high. She could feel Will watching her and as she turned her head towards him she realized not only was he watching her he was smiling at her in such a goof manner it looked like he was trying to restrain himself from laughing at her.

"What?" she asked questioningly and a little self-consciously, instinctively reaching and swiping at her hair. Her initial reaction was that it had to be beyond a mess and some stray strands of it were likely standing on him to be laying on his side and examining her with that goofy grin.

But he just shook his head. "Nothing. Just looking at you," he said but in a tone that again betrayed some sort of inside joke that she just wasn't getting. "That's allowed isn't it?"

She rolled onto her own side, pulling the sheets around her a bit more and examining him now. His forehead still had a glean of sweat across his and the flushing in his cheeks and over his chest hadn't entirely faded yet. He looked sex and sexy to her – but she still didn't like the way he was looking at her. She didn't like being left out of the joke – or the butt of one.

"You're looking at me and you're thinking something," she informed him, reaching and smoothing some of the glean into his skin and stroking his scattering of stubble that had managed to sprout on his face since he'd shaved for their date. "You have that face."

He snorted at her and really made a face then. "What face?" he asked skeptically.

She tapped at his chin and looked him more directly in the eyes. "That face," she told him again.

He sort of laughed at that and gazed into her eyes, his smile becoming wider but then he looked down for a moment before meeting her gaze again.

"You were just … a bit more … vocal than usual …" he managed to get out and then smiled even wider and then buried his forehead against her shoulder like he knew he was absolutely going to way for that comment.

And, he did. She gaped at him but slapped at his shoulder pushing him until he looked at her but he just snorted out a laugh again and shook his head.

"I was not," she put to him, feeling slightly insulted that he was apparently finding humor in her orgasm.

But Will just nodded. "You were," he insisted and just grinned even more. He was clearly quite pleased with himself. Likely for helping get her to that orgasm but more for having whatever sounds she'd apparently made to hold over her head.

She groaned and shook her head at him. "Oh, like you should talk," she mumbled as she rolled back over onto her back – pretty much done with the conversation.

It had been a good orgasm. It had been intense. Maybe she had let herself feel the build up a bit more than usual. But Will had clearly enjoyed himself too. She didn't think either of their orgasms should be a laughing matter.

"You're always …" she started about to try to counter his teasing with a reminder about his little whimpers and usual grunt and oof that he emitted during their sexcapades and his own orgasm.

Will interrupted her, though. Apparently he had as little interest in hearing about his sounds as she did in hearing about hers. "Whatever," he mumbled. "My point is – you're usually not."

She groaned at him and gestured over to the banister just feet from the foot of their bed. "NOAH's DOWNSTAIRS," she stated the obvious to him.

Will shrugged. "So?"

"So … we're supposed to be quiet," she filled in for him and rolled her eyes. But she also rolled back over onto her side again and he just smiled and rested his one hand on her hip and leaned in for a short kiss that she begrudgingly returned.

"Whatever," he told her as they parted. "I liked it. I like being able to make you feel that way …" he added and leaned in to capture her lips again.

She let the kiss linger a bit longer than the first and smiled at him more genuinely as he again moved his mouth away from hers and examined her with those dancing eyes. There was a softness and happiness in them that she had trouble staying mad at even though she could still see the humor glistening in them too.

"I like when you make me feel that way too," she told him quietly and let her hand find his bicep and massage at it.

They just lay quietly looking at each other for a while. Olivia didn't really feel the need to talk. She was happy just to gaze at him. To watch her fingers kneading into his bicep and shoulders, to caress his face. To look into his beautiful as. As handsome and as fit as Will was – it would always be his eyes that she loved. Even when he was old and grey and his biceps muscles and defined abs and slim runners hips were long gone. When his tattoos had faded to that bluey-green rather than the artwork that was across his body now. There'd still be that dancing gaze of his that always seemed to look at her so intently and intensely and have so much emotion, thoughts, ideas and dreams for himself, for her, for their son, for their family dancing under them.

They didn't need to talk. Not in those moments. They knew each other's looks. They knew each other's bodies. They knew each other's post-sex routines. She'd rather contemplate him and contemplate sleep – to feel the ends of her tingling, the release of the tension and her deflating arousal. To enjoy the intensity that the orgasm had brought to continue to ripple through her calming body even though those few moments of intense pleasure had already long passed.

"I'm going to get up," Will told her quietly just as her eyes started to grow heavy and she thought she might let herself drift off to sleep in his arms.

She made a small sound. "Mmm … I don't want to move yet," she mumbled. "Shower in a bit?" she suggested.

He shook his head and caressed at her arm. "I'm going to get up and go for a run, babe."

Her eyes opened at that and she gripped at his elbow. "What is wrong with you?" she teased now. "You're a guy. You're supposed to pass out after sex."

He put a small peck in the center of her forehead for that comment and gave her a smile. "I think you can make up for that for the both of us," he said and then tossed the covers back.

Olivia examined his naked body as he sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before standing and turning back towards her. She realized it was likely further into the morning than she'd thought. She could see him. They weren't in the dark anymore. There was enough daylight seeping in through their blinds that she had a full view of her husband.

"What time is it?" she mumbled at him.

Will made a sound and she saw him stoop a bit to look at their alarm clock without his glasses on.

"Mmm. Almost five fifteen," he told her and leaned and planted another small kiss on her. "You want a glass of water or washcloth or anything?"

She made a noise again and shook her head. She'd likely force herself to get out of bed after he left and take a post-sex pee. She'd deal with hydrating and cleaning up then. For the moment she still didn't want to move. She wanted to sleep – and she'd really prefer to do that in Will's arms. But she knew even if she did manage to talk him back into bed she'd likely only get about thirty minutes with him before Noah was stirring. An hour if she was lucky.

"'Kay," Will agreed and tucked some of the blankets up around her more. "I'll try not to disturb you when I get back. Deflect Noah so you can get a few hours of sleep before heading back into work."

She made a more annoyed noise. "Don't mention work," she mumbled at him and gave him a glance.

He gave her a small smile. "The case that going to be that bad?"

"Kids gymnastics coach stabbed in the balls, Will," she muttered. "I don't even want to start processing where this is going to go. I have to go and talk to kids he coaches after I go in today."

His smile turned to a sadder one and he sat back down on the edge of the bed and stroked at her hair watching her for a several moments. "You going to be OK?" he asked.

She gave him her own thin smile then. "Yeah," she allowed a small nod. "I'm just tired. Long night."

He watched her. Concern and a touch of sadness replacing the teasing that had been in his eyes earlier. "I liked the parts you were with me," he told her quietly.

She found his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Me too, Will. Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
